La Mascara del amor
by Saibitch
Summary: Hyoga y Shun son pareja, y por fin ambos han planeado su primera vez juntos, sin embargo lo que no sabe Hyoga es que Shun tras ese hermoso e inocente rostro oculta un pasado que no podrá borrar.


Nostalgia, culpabilidad, son emociones que sufrimos las mayoría de individuos, es eso que nos diferencia de los animales, tenemos el don de la razón, de distinguir lo que es bueno y lo que no lo es, tal vez esa es la razón por la que nunca estamos conformes con nosotros mismos, nos torturamos por vivir el presente, no dormimos pensando en nuestro futuro y sufrimos por el recuerdo de nuestro pasado.

Esto último es por lo que agoniza mi alma; día y noche se vienen esos recuerdos que transformaron mi vida de manera sin igual, es como una prisión de la que no puedo escapar, pasan los días y no hay momento en que no me olvide de esa persona tan especial para mí. Aún recuerdo sus besos, sus caricias todos esos momentos que viví con él, es un fantasma que atormenta mi alma y roba segundo tras segundos los sueños que quiero ser inmortal.

Solo en esa fría habitación, sentado en esa silla burda, veía como él encendía el fuego de la chimenea para brindarme calor, claro estaba que él no pensaba darme simplemente ese tipo de calidez, sus pensamientos iban más allá, yo lo sabía muy bien, era la única razón por la que estábamos ahí, era el momento que tanto habíamos esperado.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y aún estando abrigado mi mirada no dejaba de dirigirse hacia él, observaba detenidamente sus fuertes brazos, su ancha y muy bien formada espalda, así como sus bellos glúteos, era tan atractivo, me sentía afortunado de que alguien como él se fijara en mí, yo un ser débil que no trataba de olvidar su intenso pasado.

Desde que estaba con él solo había vivido en el temor, el temor a que él descubriera eso que tanto ocultaba, de que se quitara la venda de sus ojos y que viera por primera vez la máscara que escondía mi verdadero rostro, sus ojos eran engañados por la delicadeza de mi apariencia, de la dulzura de mi voz y de la pureza que mis ojos irradiaban, si… engañado por una ilusión que solo la naturaleza y pensamiento humano podía causar.

–Por fin esta lista, realmente estuvo difícil encenderla –se levantó y dio la vuelta mientras sacudía el polvo de su manos, luego levanto su mirada y la dirigió hacia a mí.

–Si… –respondí en un tono indiferente mientras fingía una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te pasa? has estado distraído desde que hicimos este viaje –Preguntaba confundido hasta llegar finalmente a estar a poco centímetros frente a mí.

–No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado desde la última batalla–mentí una vez más, últimamente se me era muy fácil hacerlo.

–Por eso no te preocupes que pare es este viaje, para olvidar todo –me tomó de las muñecas hasta ponerme de pie, finalmente me puso contra su cuerpo y luego seriamente me dijo:

–Estas temblando…– me observaba con sus azules ojos, eran tan fríos y cristalinos que sentía como penetraban a lo más profundo de mi alma, me intimidaba sentía el miedo de que él descubriera lo que ocultaba por dentro.

–Aún no me acostumbro al clima –mencioné mientras bajaba mi mirada, era cierto me había llevado hacia los lugares donde se entrenó como caballero y donde se encontraba el primer amor de su vida, su madre, él quería abrir todo su ser hacia mi, pero yo…

–No te preocupes yo te calentaré...tal y como tú lo hiciste conmigo–quitó mi abrigo e introdujo sus dedos sobre mi camisa, estaban tan Fríos, no pude evitar dar un profundo suspiro, lentamente subía sus manos desde mi cintura pasando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis hombros y quitar finalmente mi vestimenta superior.

– ¡Hyoga!.. –exclamé sorprendido, él simplemente me interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios para finalmente darme un apasionado beso.

Sus besos me enloquecían, sentía que devoraban mi alma, al estar siempre a su lado deseaba tanto sentir las suavidad de sus labios, de aferrarme a su pecho, acariciar su rubio cabello y a entregarle todo mi ser, claro está que nunca lo habíamos hecho, nunca tuvimos esa oportunidad, batallas intensas, momentos separados, y al estar juntos la incómoda compañía que evitaba toda demostración de afecto.

Si, eran mis amigos y yo los quería, por lo tanto no quería causar ninguna incomodidad al grupo, ni tampoco ser el objeto de discriminación, vivíamos en una sociedad complicada, las cuales establecían barreras que impedían nuestra felicidad, nuestro amor era prohibido, por eso era intenso, porque los humanos disfrutamos más de lo negado, de lo prohibido, de aquello que corrompe nuestra mente y nuestro cuerpo.

Bajaba sus manos por mis caderas y quitaba todo aquello que lo cubriera, así como yo ayudaba a quitar todo vestigio de su vestuario, mis manos recorrían la firmeza de su abdomen, la musculatura de sus brazos así como él acariciaba la suavidad y blancura de mi piel.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas por el deseo, se mezclaban nuestros fríos alientos, la excitación nos invadía, sentía como mi miembro poco a poco se erguía, así como notaba la erección y palpitación del de él, mis piernas temblaban no sabía si era del miedo o la excitación, al final eso no importaba sino lo que acontecería.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me acostó en su cama, lentamente me besaba empezando por mi cuello pasando por mi pecho bajando poco a poco por mi abdomen, mientras lo hacía con sus dedos acariciaba sutilmente mis muslos de arriba hacia abajo, luego con fuerza tomo mi miembro.

–Ahhh…– dejé salir un gemido mientras me aferraba a las sabanas de la cama luego mi mente se enajenó y empezó a divagar en el pasado.

Flashback

_El viento frio soplaba sobre mi cuerpo así como también la fría humedad del oleaje golpeaba mis piernas, estaba encadenado en las rocas a orillas del mar, tal y como la princesa Andrómeda en la mitología, me preparaba en mi último entrenamiento antes de realizar el ritual del sacrificio, era de noche, mi único acompañante eran la luna y las estrellas así como también mi maestro Albiore de Cefeo, él en todos esos seis años había sido muy noble conmigo, a pesar de mi debilidad como caballero siempre me alentaba y a pesar de todo él creía en mi y en mis capacidades._

–Vamos Shun libera el poder de tu cosmos –me decía fríamente para que reaccionara, ya habían pasado varias horas de estar encadenado y yo aún no lo graba nada.

–Yo…yo no puedo más–mencione desanimado, me di por vencido de una vez.

Intentaba contener mis lagrimas, pero era difícil, desde pequeño había sido diferente, carecía de fuerza y dureza a diferencia de mi hermano, realmente era la razón por la que estaba ahora aquí, al parecer mi destino dictaba otra cosa sin embargo yo aún estaba aquí, había llegado por un objetivo y debía cumplirlo, pero simplemente había muerto mi voluntad, sentía que no podía dar más de mí.

–Vamos Shun tu puedes…hazlo –me ordenó.

–No puedo, yo ya no quiero ser caballero…–dije agobiado mientras ya no intentaba poner resistencia a las cadenas ni al agua que poco a poco subía.

–No digas eso que por eso viniste aquí, solo debes desear romper las cadenas…si no lo deseas…yo…yo te ayudaré–mencionó severo, pero en sus últimas palabras su tono cambio teniendo un cierto titubeo.

De pronto se colocó atrás de mi y se apegó a mi cuerpo, luego empezó a rozar sus manos en mis muslos, mientras que sus labios acariciaba mi cabello, podía sentir su aliento pasar por mi oreja y en mi cuello.

–Maestro ¿qué hace? –pregunté muy asustado y confundido, no entendía lo que pasaba era una situación un tanto incomoda.

–Trato de ayudarte...rompe las cadenas Shun –susurró sutilmente en mi oreja.

Sus manos rozaban mi abdomen y con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba mi pecho, su acto me tenía muy confundido y el miedo invadía mi ser, con mis labios suplicaba que me soltara pero él no prestaba atención a mis palabras, yo intentaba forcejear contra las cadenas pero no podía romperlas.

Luego con la fuerza de sus manos empezó a rasgar mi ropa, ahora podía sentir la calidez de sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sus labios acariciaban mis hombros, besaban mi cuello y absorbían la humedad de mis lagrimas, finalmente con su mano tomo mi miembro, ante esto deje salir un fuerte gemido el cual fue ahogado por el profundo beso que me brindó.

Cuando sentí las suavidad y humedad de sus labios, sentí una sensación inexplicable recorrer mi cuerpo, él era hombre que admiraba y respetaba, lo que sucedía en ese momento era tan surrealista, tanto que mis sentidos fueron cegados por el deseo.

Simplemente cerré mis ojos y empecé a disfrutar del momento, me deje llevar por los deseos impuros de mi carne, el pecado corrompió mis pensamientos.

Sentía como lentamente con sus dedos recorría mi miembro, lo estimulaba de manera sin igual, yo no podía dejar de dar gemidos de placer, hasta ser callado por su mano que cubría mi boca ahogando con ello mi voz, con cada movimiento, con cada caricia y con cada gesto que irradiaba con mis ojos podía ver como él me observaba con deseo y lujuria; finalmente introdujo sus dedos en mis labios jugueteando con mi lengua y luego los retiró.

Con sus dedos húmedos acarició mis glúteos para finalmente atravesar mi estrecha entrada, sentí como un dolor agudo arrasaba dentro de mí, y ante eso no pude evitar salir lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, poco a poco jugueteaba más conmigo introduciendo otro más y otro más, finalmente me susurró al oído:

–Relájate…–posterior a ello introdujo su miembro, eso hizo que la intensidad de mi dolor aumentara, con mi enmudecida voz me quejaba pero siempre era callado por sus labios.

Sus movimientos lentos y sensibles a mi cuerpo, aumentaba cada vez más, mi dolor poco a poco desaparecía, hasta llegar el grado de disfrutar, yo simplemente me aferraba a las cadenas que me sostenían y aprisionaban mi cuerpo.  
Mientras él se movía cada vez mas fuerte con sus manos acariciaba mis labios y mi miembro, así como en cada momento no paraba de besar mi cuello, mis sentidos se agudizaban ante sus caricias hasta llegar el grado que no pude contenerme más explotando en mi propio placer; minutos después él igual, lo último que me dijo esa noche susurrándome en el oído fue:

–Te amo…

Sus palabras eran más confusas para mí que sus propio acto, no podía concebir que eso fuera realmente una muestra de amor o no, todo era sumamente extraño, no lo podía ver como antes ni yo podía percibir que me miraría de la misma forma, no pude responder a sus palabras, simplemente dije:

–Rompa las cadenas… –bajaba mi mirada viendo como el agua se movía ondulante entre mis piernas.

–Está bien –fácilmente con sus manos las soltó.

Dejando mi cuerpo en libertad con mis manos trataba de cubrir ciertas áreas de mi cuerpo, me sentía avergonzado pero a la vez sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción, a pesar de haber pasado bajo esas circunstancias había disfrutado de sus caricias, de sus besos y del flagelo que causó a mi cuerpo pero aún así mi corazón y me mente estaban confundidos y no hallaba respuestas a sus palabras, Finalmente le dije:

–Buenas noches maestro. –mientras veía su rostro arrepentido y desilusionado, era la primera vez que lo veía así y realmente era muy extraño simplemente di la vuelta y seguí camino, 

Fin del flashback

El día siguiente lo vi y gané mi armadura, tratamos de pensar que eso nunca había sucedido, simplemente me despedí agradeciendo sus atenciones y regrese a mi tierra, nunca respondí a su palabras, ni tampoco le dije lo que realmente sentía, lo mucho que lo quería, admiraba y por supuesto lo mucho que había disfrutado estando junto a él, tiempo después me doy cuenta que de un día para otro murió y él sin saber más de mi.

Ahora mi corazón se atormenta y no puedo olvidar esas escenas, los recuerdos y sobre todos su voz nombrándome.

–Shun… Shun…mírame –escuché, era Hyoga que me hablaba, por unos minutos había enajenado mi mente en los recuerdos del pasado.

–Dime…–respondí desorientado.

– ¿En qué piensas? Preguntó serio.

–yo…–simplemente no pude decir más, desvié mi mirada no me atrevía ni siquiera verlo, me sentía mal estando con él y pensando en otro.

Creo que Hyoga podía notar lo que sucedía pero tal vez trataba de no darle importancia, simplemente seguía besando y acariciando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, con sus fuertes brazos levantaba y separaba mis pernas a la altura de sus hombros, con sus dedos acariciaba mi abdomen finalmente poco a poco introdujo su cálido miembro dentro de mí.

–Ahhh– gemí mientras me aferra a las sabanas al mismo tiempo que presionaba mis labios, simplemente volteé a ver sus azules ojos, pude percibir como ellos trataban de penetrar mi mente y corazón.

Fijo me miraba mientras me penetraba fuertemente, sus movimientos eran intensos y cada vez más se hacían profundos, con sus manos tomaba mis muñecas separándolas y apretándolas con fuerza al grado de lastimarme, podía sentir siento rencor en su mirada, al parecer había percibido mi enajenamiento, era tan comprensible su molestia pero ¿qué podía hacer? yo no pida olvidar las sensaciones ni los sentimientos del pasado.

Podía tener cierta felicidad con mi presente, deseaba tanto estar con él, me sentía privilegiado en sus varazos quería que todo el rastro de su ser quedara impregnado en mi cuerpo, pero aún así me era difícil olvidar, realmente deseaba eso pero simplemente no podía, ¿por qué tenía una mente tan dual?, era imposible desear dos hombres o por lo menos tener simular afecto, Pero aún así el color de sus ojos y de su cabello eran tan similares.

Sentía su molestia, me apretaba, me embestía con más fuerza, yo solo ahí yaciente sin hacer nada, solo recibiendo sus formas de demostrar afecto o de expresar sus emociones, pero ¿qué hacía yo por él? nada ,estaba mi mirada perdida entregando mi cuerpo mientras mi mente divagaba.

él había sido muy especial conmigo, se preocupaba por mi y trataba de protegerme, había roto su orgullo y su frialdad por estar conmigo y yo solo le pagaba siendo indiferente ante sus caricias, realmente no lo merecía ,debía dejarlo ir y ser solamente yo.

Pero no podía me sentía prisionero de su corazón, sentía que una fuerza especial nos unía, me había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ahora mi cuerpo estaba con él pero mi mente no, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué debía de sentir esta confusión?¿por qué no podía entregarle todo mi ser?, deseaba tanto olvidar mi pasado.

Simplemente lo lastimaba, lo veía en sus ojos, eran tan fríos como el hielo, nunca me había visto de esa forma, solo actuaba para complacerme, pero ¿qué hacía yo por él? Nada , en ese momento elevé mi rostro acercándome a su cuello, para rozarlo con mi lengua hasta llegar a su oído sentí como se alteró su cuerpo ante mis caricias, y aún más cuando escuchó mis palabras.

–Te amo…–lo miré a sus ojos profundamente y besé sus labios, pude notar la sorpresa en su mirada, el cambio en sus caricias, en la forma en que me penetraba y me hacía el amor.

Yo acariciaba e inhalaba el aroma de su cabellos así como también la esencia de su cuerpo, él con sus lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y yo disfrutaba de sus movimientos lentos y profundos, por un momento olvidé todo aquello que me atormentaba y pude entregarme sintiéndome uno con él, las emociones y las sensaciones que sentía dentro de mí fueron tan satisfactorias hasta el momento culmen del acto.

Tras haber compartido nuestro cuerpos ambos nos mirábamos fijo tratando de ver más allá de nuestros rostros, yo observaba el hombre frio, seductor y cariñoso que era, mientras que él era cegado por la dulzura e inocencia de mi rostro, me miraba y me acariciaba hasta quedar profundamente dormido, realmente se había enamorado de mí, a pesar de los conflictos que nos traería y de las mentiras de mi corazón.

Yo sentía algo muy especial por él, pero no sabía si realmente era amor, si lo fuera creo que no estaría pensando más en el pasado y solo tendría en mente la felicidad de mi presente, mentiras y engaños es lo que hace a los humanos únicos, es su habilidad por excelencia, ocultamos la realidad, la transformamos, engañamos a los que nos rodean cubriendo nuestros verdaderos rostros con mascaras, esas que son hermosas y agradables a simple vista pero al caer descubren los defectos y ese veneno que corrompe nuestros corazones.

Y ahora estoy aquí con una mascara que encubre mi realidad, mis verdaderas emociones y sentimientos, veo como se extingue el fuego de la chimenea mientras acaricio el hombre que digo que amo y que duerme profundamente a lado de los sueños, aquellos en las que creo estar incluido, pero que tal vez no sean cumplidos.

Si, los humanos podemos ser crueles, ya sea consciente o inconsciente, queremos evitar dañar a los demás, pero tratando de hacerlo lo empeoramos aún más al grado de romper todo lazo pero peor es cuando también tratarnos de engañarnos a nosotros mismos, cuando nuestra mente quiere convencer a nuestro corazón de otra realidad, un día despertamos y nos damos cuenta de nuestro error, descubriendo la cruel ironía que sufrimos la cual es que estamos solos, vacios y ahogados con el veneno de nuestro engaño.


End file.
